


盖家书屋 (A Chinese Translation of The Book Guy)

by AliceonceinNeverland



Category: Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Angst, Cats, Christmas, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, London, Loneliness, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Past Relationship(s), Pining, References to Illness, Romance, Slow Build
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceonceinNeverland/pseuds/AliceonceinNeverland
Summary: 伦敦南肯辛顿区有家书屋，店面虽小，生意却不错，背后全靠Richard 30年来默默支撑。他为人稳重，可靠，工作努力，习惯了每天的庸常琐碎日复一日，他压根不想回忆某些沉痛过往，也无暇思索后来的种种选择如何造成今天的日子。直到有一天，一段出人意料的友谊让他重新审视自己的生活，并拷问内心——现在人生翻开新一页会不会太晚了？





	盖家书屋 (A Chinese Translation of The Book Guy)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Book Guy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961974) by [Laurelin (Lintelomiel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintelomiel/pseuds/Laurelin). 



> You know this Lee is not the Lee, neither is this Richard, and to be honest, the heroes can be replaced with any names, any faces. Yet it's still breathtaking and heart-melting to picture the two incredible gentle souls falling in love in another universe, once again. Thank you, Laurelin. Thank you for such a beautiful story.

2016年

关门时间早就到了，Richard终于承认Lee不会过来，他还自欺欺人就不只可悲得一点半点了。

尽管如此，他还是拖着步子，今天第一百次走到店门口，隔着玻璃橱窗瞥向窗外，徒劳地凝望雾气重重的沉夜，内心依然怀有一丝不切实际的希望，也许他能从寥寥行人中发现一个身材高大的熟悉侧影。外面的路人把双手深深插进口袋，拉下帽檐遮住耳朵，抵御浸透伦敦城的刺骨寒意。大家似乎都在赶路——赶着回家坐在旺盛的炉火旁，与家人爱人共度时光，平安夜就该这样过。

然而并非人人如此，有些人的平安夜与往常无异，等着他们回家的只有寡淡无味的微波炉加工食品，再配一瓶酒下肚。怪不得节日期间自杀率攀高，尤其在伦敦一类的大都市地区，毕竟城市里孤独跟流感一样平常。几天前《卫报》刊登了一篇讲节日自杀率的文章闹得沸沸扬扬，电视和社媒上的讨论相当激烈。不过公众的兴趣很快会散去，要解决这个社会问题根本无计可施。Richard早见识过这样的讨论，每隔几年来一回，改变却寥寥无几。

他长叹一口气，沉甸甸的失落压在胃底，投降吧，他翻过营业牌子，放下铁帘，遮住早已空寂的街景，那狄更斯描绘过的宜人景色一点也抚慰不了心上创口。

“节假日期间暂停营业  
圣诞快乐 一月再会  
盖家书屋”

他搬来梯子摘下房顶的檞寄生——其他装饰摆设等一月再收拾吧，不想管了，但那串该死的玩意不能挂着，再多折磨他一分钟也不行——他不禁渴盼重过一次圣诞，今年跟他默默设想的也差太远了。

30年来，他一直是这家独立书屋的唯一业主，小店挤在一家法式面包房和古董画廊之间，南肯辛顿的道旁郁郁葱葱，距自然历史博物馆和隔壁的V&A博物馆只有几步之遥。店里木地板会吱呀作响，建筑的历史特征大体完好无损，装潢雅致，依旧散发着19世纪中叶的气息，有报纸评论这间书屋能让21世纪生活的匆匆步履驻足门边。进来的人可以静静浏览书架，点杯现磨咖啡或现泡奶茶，挑个窗边的位置，坐在软垫舒适的扶手椅里捧一本书，买下之前想读多久读多久。小店比不上水石书店，不过收入足够让人过上简朴的生活。书屋有一票忠实常客，包括一群他能直呼其名的本地人，还时常有游客慕名而来。老板话不多，过着安静的生活，平日里不会发生什么事让他特别高兴，甚至连留下印象都谈不上，不过他还算——就各方面考虑的话——过得不错。尽管今天袭来的阵阵失望搅得他内心煎熬，现在他会挺过去的。

他会做到的。

只要把那串该死的檞寄生扔出视线就行。

老板爬上梯子，动作小心翼翼，自己身体还算健康，但已经不像年轻时那么灵活了，他从门楣的钉子上一把扯下可怜的小枝，那束东西引来了顾客的几段讨论，几声欢笑，甚至几次接吻，而这些毫无例外，每次都刺激Richard胸中翻腾起一阵孤独与渴望。

几位老常客看到檞寄生直露诧色，毕竟店里的装饰向来不哗众取巧，而且好吧，老板也不是这样的人。他明智地选择没告诉他们，自己会挂那鬼东西的唯一原因是想取悦一个人，按他的辩解，那人长得尤其帅气，每年十二月都会来店里买圣诞礼物，一般提走一大袋分量不轻的书，送给父母、弟弟、妹妹，还有一群牙还没长全的可爱外甥和外甥女，他曾一脸自豪地给Richard展示手机里家人的照片。

仔细看，檞寄生早已过了花期，叶子蔫败，一如Richard糟糕的心情，他狠心把花串扔进垃圾桶时几乎能尝到一丝苦涩的快意。

圣诞真特么快乐啊，此言不虚。

“好的，就这样了，”他朝奥斯卡嘟囔，语气坚决，后者窝在壁炉边，带着批判的目光向他眨了眨眼，“应该让他滚出我的脑子。”

“喵，”奥斯卡口气怀疑，不过Richard承认，完全有可能是他把自身感受投射到他养的猫身上。毕竟过去五年他一直拼命想把Lee赶出脑海，结果惨败，现在他也不会抱有太大希望。

Lee第一次走进书店是五年前，十二月一个寒冷的早上，Richard一开始没太留心，只注意到这个高个男人在店里狭窄的过道间走来走去，步伐优雅得出乎意料，随行有位褐发的可爱女士，他们俩说英文都是外国口音。美国人，Richard心想（这个猜测后来证实只对了一半），不过很明显不是惹人生厌的美国游客，他听过英国旅游业内流传的恐怖见闻。两人话音轻柔，音量压得很低，在书店里压低嗓音的人会博得Richard的好感。

他由着两位随意浏览，继续记下账本里的数字，敲着计算器的键盘核对（他的确有一台电脑，里面安装了个体经营需要的一切实用软件，不过阿盖总是按老方法算数，而且好吧，自己拿过的经济学位也蛮受用），他完全沉浸在计算里，突如其来的打扰吓了他一跳。

“这地方棒极了。”高个男人走近柜台时丝毫没引起Richard注意，他看见Richard的反应露出饱含歉意的笑容，“噢糟糕，我吓着你了吧？对不起，不是故意要偷袭你的。”

“没事，完全，嗯，完全没关系，”Richard结巴起来，他没能报以微笑，因为突然之间——出乎预料——他发现自己被摄去心魂，呆呆沉浸在大风蹂躏过的棕色乱发和美到极致的栗色眼睛里，他从未有幸对上一双如此醉人的眼睛，“还有，呃，多谢夸奖。你需要我帮忙找书吗？”

“找得够多了，”那人笑起来，夹了夹胳膊下一堆书，“不过你有什么推荐吗？飞回德州航程可不短，我可以找本好书忘掉气流颠簸和难吃的飞机餐。”

他又笑了，声音轻柔悦耳，这次Richard总算记得回以微笑。“没问题，”他脱下眼镜，站起身，走出座位，离男人只有几英寸，他不常与人靠得这么近，心里有点激动，激动个什么呢？“你想找什么类型的书？”

两人一起把上架的各类书品扫视一圈，Richard挑出自己最爱的几本推荐给男人（他立了规矩，自己没读过的书不能上架），从旁边的书架上抽了几本经典名著，同时估量这位美国顾客会喜欢什么类型的书籍。长途旅行的人要是想找稍微轻松一点的读物，每每会选择惊悚类小说，一般最后带走流行作家的作品，比如Nicci French或者跟他知名度一样的北欧半岛同行，但老板发现，这位年轻人更偏爱历史小说和科幻故事，嘴里源源吐出赞美《沙丘》的颂词——他声称自己读这个系列读过不下20遍——脸上一直挂着灿烂的笑容，迷人得要命，Richard连组织一句通顺的话都异常困难。陪同的女士没有加入，继续独自浏览，虽然她时不时朝他俩瞥去一眼，然后咧起嘴角，仿佛被两人的互动逗乐了。

Richard并不介意。像他这样的独身老油条，生活乐趣寥寥，跟一位魅力十足的迷人小伙聊二十分钟文学绝对算其中之一。即使上述小伙比他至少年轻十岁，而且肯定不会看他第二眼，这点不与外人道的暗自倾慕也无伤大雅吧？

结果男人与随行女伴在店里待了将近四十五分钟，最后是那位女士目光落到时钟上，“我们得走了，Lee，Aidan和Adam在餐厅等我们呢。另外，”她朝Richard露出抱歉的笑容，“我觉得我们打扰这位好心先生太久了。”

“没关系，”Richard接道，可能回得有点太快了，“我乐意效劳。”

与此同时，他暗自感谢女士告诉了他自己不敢开口询问的东西，与那张脸相配的名字。Lee。

“不好意思，”Lee羞怯地咧嘴一笑，把自己要的一摞书搬上柜台，“一聊起书我就会忘记时间。”

“我懂。”Richard操作起收银机，等Lee付款时，他不禁往袋子里偷偷塞了几张最漂亮的书签作赠品，“希望你妹妹会喜欢那本烹饪书。”

“噢，她肯定会的。她会一头埋进那堆食谱里，等着瞧吧。最棒的就是全家人都能吃上司康饼、水果蛋糕，还有我在这儿尝过的各种英国美食。有我妈妈的圣诞碎肉卷和Sally的饭后糕点，这个假期就妥了。你呢？”

“我吗？”Richard一时语塞，这个出乎意料的私人问题让他措手不及，也许是因为对方来自美国，他告诉自己，美国人和英国人遵循完全不同的社交规则，而且Lee似乎对他的答案真心感兴趣。“我，嗯，我就这样凑合过呗。”

“这是圣诞节啊，希望你过得不止是凑合。”Lee伸手接过Richard递来的袋子，内容相当沉。Richard选了结实的无纺布袋装书，也不算完全出自好心，布袋上印了店名和店标。“再次谢谢你帮忙。搜找本地书店是我出门在外的小癖好，而这家店真的很棒。”

“好吧，那希望你下次到伦敦能再次光临。”Richard眨了眨眼。他是疯了还是那句话比他预想的听上去更像调情？妈呀丢脸丢大发了，真妙啊，Lee下次来肯定会绕开书屋走。噢对了，这家店就是上次那老油条想勾搭我的地方。他会把这事当趣闻讲给身边每个人听，然后一笑了之。

要是Lee注意到Richard脸上飞速涨红或眼中神色惊愕，他也体贴得没让Richard知道自己已经察觉。“我肯定会再来的，唔······”男人挑起眉毛表示疑问，Richard脸颊更烫了。老天，事情越来越荒唐了。

“Richard。”

听到名字，Lee绽开笑容，一个温暖宽和的微笑，看上去异常真挚，他竖起衣领，朝门外走去，旁边跟着他的······朋友？不知怎的，Richard没从两人身上看出相爱气场，不错。可下一秒他就提醒自己，还有一点关键，男人会看上Richard就跟太阳打西边升起一样，一辈子也别想啦，老兄！

“圣诞快乐，Richard。”

最后道完这声问候，顾客走出书店大门，也走出了Richard的生活，徒留他满肚困惑，Richard不知道刚才的遭遇算什么，但这件事为十二月枯燥无味的一天意外带来一束光。他呆望着门口，放空了一会儿才摆脱迷咒，不情愿地回去记账，这工作显得更加了无生趣了。不过这次相遇在他脸上留下一抹笑意，事实证明这抹微笑好一阵才消去。Lee最后那几句道别传达的暖意，还有他念Richard名字时卷起的低沉尾音成为他反复品味的愉快回忆，只要没客人或者没杂事干，店里悄无人声，他就静静做起白日梦。也许承认这事会显得很蠢，但Lee一直待在他的思绪里，甚至到晚上关门之后，等他爬上楼梯，回到书屋正上方的公寓，烧好开水，晚餐简单煮个泡面，那身影也不曾消失。

尽管Lee许下诺言，Richard并没有真正期待过两人还会重逢。毕竟那种承诺太轻巧，而德州离伦敦山长水远。随着时间流逝，Lee渐渐移到Richard大脑越来越后的位置，不过从未消失无踪：隔三差五会有身材高大的男士走进书屋，Richard看到熟悉的身影就轻轻吓了一跳；接待到同样是栗色眼睛的顾客，他就会想起友好和善的德州口音，然后止不住脸上的微笑。

下一年十二月如期而至，圣诞前一周总是书店最为繁忙的时期，Richard的书屋也不例外，某日下午，当货真价实、如假包换的Lee从街上拐进店里，样子依旧高大帅气，Richard禁不住直愣愣瞪着他，整个人惊呆了。

这一次，Lee单独前来。

“Lee”他脱口而出，惊讶得吐不出其他字来，他想掴自己一巴掌，嘴太笨了。

回馈他的是一个随和稚气的笑容。“你还记得我。”

Richard还没收住直愣愣的目光，看在他妈的份上，清醒过来，赶快。“你真的又来了。”

“嘿，我承诺会再来的，不是吗？”Lee脱下羊毛帽，把帽子塞进口袋，修长的手指缕顺头发。“有朋友住在这附近，我们努力每年见上一次，一般我十二月正好能暂时抽身。”

“你的朋友这次不能来了？去年陪你来的那位女士？”

“来不了，Evie这段时间要去找男朋友，这个小滑头。”Lee眨眨眼，摆明在开玩笑，“在夏威夷跟男票过节。谁知道呢，可能明年什么时候她就搬到那里去了。运气真好吧？”

Richard点头，若有所思。他有好几个朋友找到对象后就淡出了他的生活，所以那种遭到抛弃遗忘的感觉他并不陌生。他希望Evie不是那类人。“不过你也可能去夏威夷见她，这么说你也挺走运的。”

“这话不赖。我很想去那儿试试冲浪。你去过夏威夷吗？”

听到这句话，Richard笑了，不是苦笑或嘲讽，只是自然笑出声，因为······行吧。“不好意思，不是在笑你，只是·······我没办法经常旅行。生意走不开，你看，”他指了指店里，“只有我一个人维持书屋运转，一周七天不能停，从1989年干到现在。”

“哇。”Lee一脸震惊，“你开这家书屋的时候肯定很年轻。”

Richard可以咬舌自尽了。让别人注意到自己年纪有多老，干得好啊，你个怂蛋。的确，Lee不知道他怎么当上书屋老板的，可那件私事轮不到Richard透露，Lee大概也无意关心。

老板立刻转移话题，“嘿，告诉我，你妹妹喜欢那本烹饪书吗？”

Lee大笑，“我猜也不该太惊讶你还记着那事。她太喜欢了，英式马芬蛋糕烤了一堆，好吃得能让成年人落泪。下次来我也想给你带点儿，只要能找到办法让蛋糕保持刚出炉的样子，她烤得特别松软。我告诉她这家店，她还给我一张书单，列了一些超冷门的烹饪书，都是已经不再出版的，或者在美国一本也找不着，所以说······我妹妹全部希望都寄托在你身上了，Richard。”

Lee的露齿笑容让Richard膝盖发颤。别说是你妹妹的马芬蛋糕了，光是你的微笑就能让成年人落泪。“这担子可不轻啊，Lee，不过我会努力不让她失望的。嗯，给我看看书单？”

那天下午，Lee在书屋待了一个半小时才离开，跟朋友会合去看西区的《悲惨世界》。（“你喜欢音乐剧吗？”他问Richard，看到他脸上的表情后笑了，“没关系，这也不是所有人的菜。”）大部分时间，他坐在窗前舒适的躺椅里，一边品咂热气腾腾的可可甜饮，一边浏览老板推荐的科幻小说，大致翻阅了第一章。老板偶尔会被其他顾客唤走，帮忙选书，却还是止不住回头，时不时朝那儿瞥去。这么多年来，各式各样的人坐过那张躺椅，然而一翻开书开始阅读，这些人的区别差异就会全部消失。老板见过脸蛋红扑扑的小孩完全沉浸在图画书的世界，也见过几乎失明的老人闭上双眼，凝神听有声书（他把“购前可试读”的店规发扬光大，柜台后面会准备一副耳机应对这种情况），阅读让世界变得更可爱，对Richard而言，能观察别人沉迷书中的样子，算得上一项工作福利。

那次闲聊，Richard还发现Lee并非如他猜想那样住在德州，而是住在纽约（谈起这座城市，Lee的语气充满发自内心的自豪和爱意，会说话的眼睛闪着别样的光），他为一家公益组织工作，经常去非洲，目前在长跑训练，准备今年的纽约马拉松，青少年时期还是个相当强劲的游泳运动员。他爸爸是越战老兵，妈妈是退休教师，弟弟妹妹两家有三个女孩，两个男孩，五月还会迎来一个新生儿。

“你要想在美国开分店，告诉我一声，”Lee开起玩笑，手上接过Richard递来的一袋书（里面包括一两本Sally书单上的烹饪书，Richard许诺会努力搜找单子上的其他书目，动用下他在旧籍古董市场的人脉关系），“纽约人看到这种书店能发疯，我会立马辞了工作帮你打理。”

“可惜现在没这打算，”Richard回答，他还是不明白为什么瑟罗街上这家不起眼的芝麻小店会招来如此浓厚的兴趣，而且是来自像Lee这样见过世面的人，又或者为什么他会动心考虑过放弃在津巴布韦盖学校，就为了一个零售业职位。

“太遗憾了，”Lee使了个眼色，“不过改了主意记得通知我。”

此后，Lee每年十二月都会光顾书屋，从未爽约，他来买圣诞礼物，还跟Richard聊天，似乎是因为聊天很愉快。Richard对这一年一度的到访渐渐产生依赖，每逢九月就早早开始躁动不安，全年都在为这次来访做准备，几近虔诚，他会疯狂阅读，亲自挑几本他认为Lee会喜欢的新书。到底自己为什么会下这么多功夫去接待一个一年只见一次面的男人，他尽量不去深究。他只知道，Lee的到来是一年中的亮点，而每次他们都能接上之前的话题继续聊下去，仿佛间隔的光阴毫不存在。

仿佛两人已是经年旧友。

2013年，Lee第三次光顾，给Richard秀了照片，有张是小侄子刚出生裹在襁褓里，“他叫Samuel，”大伯先生露出骄傲的笑容，“看看这个小包子。”还有是他皮肤黝黑，头发湿透，一脸傻笑，穿着潜水服站在夏威夷海滩，一手夹着冲浪板，另一只环住Evie。他甚至给Richard带了纪念品，一份远自太平洋群岛的手信——玻璃雪球，里面铺了一小块红珊瑚和一只海龟。

“我知道它很俗气，”Lee语气抱歉，Richard把雪球上下调转，一时说不出话，他看着闪闪发光的砂砾旋转飘落，慢慢散开，画面顿时有了生气。他小时候搜集过雪球，但Lee不可能知道这件事。“我也知道跟实地旅游一趟相比，这个替代品太糟糕了，可是······”

“不，”Richard摇摇头，内心的诧异让他无暇顾及泪水一时涌进眼眶，“这很贴心。谢谢你。”

Lee笑得灿烂，显然不知道Richard情绪大动，“不客气。我在夏威夷时想到我们聊过的天，然后立马意识到我想给你带点东西回去。而且，好吧，我从你店里顺走了这么多免费书签，向你还礼才算公平。”

Richard听了脸颊绯红，自觉一阵难堪，原来Lee早就注意到自己大方塞给他的书签。幸好，奥斯卡及时救场，他不用出声作答。

“嘿，噢我的天啊，”Lee低头惊呼，一只橙白相间的猫咪走到他脚边盘卧下来，“你养了猫？”

Richard点头。“不太确定是我养猫还是猫养我，不过······是啊，一只流浪公猫，经常过来找吃的讨抱抱，主要是找吃的。我带它去看兽医体检，它也没抓狂······他们告诉我它这猫大概决定在这里住下了。”

“这可不怪它。”Lee弯腰跪下，撸起猫来，奥斯卡拱腰蹭起他的手，心满意足地打咕噜。“你好啊，小家伙。真不怕生呢，是吗？”

Richard发觉自己还像抱鸡崽一样捧着雪球，他转身把玻璃球放在柜台上。“我打算叫它奥斯卡。”

Lee抬头看着他，脸上露出心领神会的笑容，“让我猜猜，因为王尔德？”

“还有哪位奥斯卡值得拿来起名字？”

“除了脑袋里蹦出来的这位就想不到了。”Lee让奥斯卡毛绒绒的大尾巴扫过指间，“它真漂亮。为什么以前没见过它？”

“这猫才刚来几个月，不过一般看不出来，它到处占地，粘客人粘得不要脸。”

Lee大笑。“噢，我打赌他很受欢迎。没人抱怨猫毛过敏吧？”

“我担心有人会，不过没关系，反正我洁癖，会认真打扫。其实我觉得猫来后销量上去了，显然没料到店里还需要吉祥物。”

Lee听后神色警觉，“店里生意没问题吧？”

“什么？没事，生意可以，利润稳定进账。”Richard第N次纳闷为什么一个完全不熟的陌生人会这么关心这家小书店，关心经营书店的中年老板和他的猫。他当然很感激，但也有些不解。

“OK，那就好。奥仔在这出力还挺不错的。”Lee挠起奥斯卡的下巴，猫儿舒服得大声咕噜。“可是我想问一句，晚上书屋关门后你怎么把它带回家？用猫笼关起来还是系上绳子牵着走？好奇心太旺盛想搞清楚。”

Richard微微一笑，“其实，嗯，不用带它走，我住二楼公寓，上个楼梯就行，奥斯卡可以在楼里随意溜达。”

“你住这儿啊？”Lee最后拍拍奥斯卡脑袋，他抬头望向四周，仿佛第一次进店里，“天呐，Richard你真是什么都占全了，不是吗？”

话里并没有讽刺语气，几乎泛着伤感，Richard不知道怎么理解这阵突变情绪。男人总是阳光灿烂的模样，很难想象有什么事会让他沮丧。

“我是说，”Lee开口解释，他耸了耸肩，露出抱歉的笑容，“有间迷人的小书屋，窗边睡着猫，通勤距离世上最短······你知道有多少人会二话不说跟你私下交换他们的落地窗办公室吗？”

Richard低头盯着双脚，Lee一说羡慕自己的简朴生活，他就不知如何应对。心里只想一股脑道出真相——书屋根本不是他的功劳，他只是机缘巧合留在这里，跟书屋经营成功完全无关——但是，去他的，他说不出口，不然免不了告诉Lee书屋之前的老板是谁，他现在在哪里。

感情上他还无法回顾那段过去。

“嘿，你还好吗？”Lee嗓音里的担心穿透思绪，把他拉回现实，“我说了什么不该说的吗？”

Richard摇摇头，嘴角挤出一丝微笑让Lee放心，他没说错话。“没事，Lee别担心。不过我有责任告诉你，独立经营并不轻松。之前说过，我没有很多假期，工作时间很长。我知道看起来很浪漫，可是有时候会很孤独。”这句坦白让他两颊发烫。糟糕，他没想抖出真心话，现在最不需要的就是他默默倾慕的对象投来怜悯。

“对啊，肯定会的，”Lee体贴应和。幸好Richard突然袒露的几句实情没吓跑他，过了一阵他脸上又明媚起来，“嘿，知道我怎么想吗？我可以把身上最后一块钱押上，赌奥斯卡出现肯定是因为它觉察到你也需要陪伴和抱抱。大家都说猫咪有时候会选择主人，对吧？我猜这就是奥仔来这里的原因——因为它选择了你。”

Richard笑了，一股暖意在胸中温柔流淌，Lee的孩子气天真得可爱。他不太确定奥斯卡的昵称会是Lee口中的叫法，也不确定猫选主人最看重人类是否需要自己的陪伴，可他要是扫兴直说就没救了。

“我知道我没错，”Lee一脸自信，他弯腰撸起奥斯卡，“奥仔真乖。从流浪猫到店宠，你真是走大运了。要好好对铲屎官，给他很多爱，好吗？”

“喵，”奥斯卡一副不屑口气，跟人似的，逗得两人大笑。

笑声，Richard发现，常与Lee如影随形，要是人走了，也很难不挂念那阵欢笑。

下一年，Lee 又送给Richard一件旅游纪念品，这次他从日本带回一座招财猫，手掌心大小，还给奥斯卡买了玩具鼠。再下一年，他送了猫咪铃铛球，给Richard带了一方德国的传统天气屋（Wetterhauschen），Lee一念这词就咯咯笑，他解释这座木制小屋是个湿度计，“晴天时女人现身，雨天时男人出来，原理随你怎么理解吧。”木屋手绘制成，显然出自匠人手艺，而非廉价山寨品，嵌在窗户上的小窗板甚至能打开闭合，很明显Lee买这礼物花了不少钱，比Richard能安心接受的价位要高。他收下礼物，感激又疑惑，依旧想不明白Lee为什么对他这么好。收藏的信物渐渐增多，一一排列在柜台后的墙立书架上，旁边还摆了各种小玩意和一桶饼干，用来招待小读者。这些礼物让他在一年余下的时光里抬眼一望就面露微笑，有时他还会遐想Lee又去了哪些地方远游，十二月光顾时会带回什么故事。Richard喜欢听Lee讲故事，喜欢他声音里流露的热忱，喜欢他眼睛发光，表情生动的样子，喜欢看他兴高采烈地大侃旅行中的冒险故事。

送天气屋这年，Lee在店里待了美好的两个半小时，靠在他最爱的窗边躺椅里，翻读《尼古拉斯·尼克贝》，大腿上奥斯卡蜷成一团打盹。Richard花功夫找的书总是想让Lee忘记时间，这次《尼古拉斯·尼克贝》就相当不错，店里快关门了Lee才突然合上书，看上去还恋恋不舍，终于宣布自己必须动身离开。“这书也要了，”他举了举狄更斯这本大部头。

Lee起身出门的时候，手上跟往常一样提着一袋书，他在门边停下脚步，朝四周望了望，表情若有所思，“话说，你真该挂一串檞寄生在门上。”

“为什么要挂那玩意儿？”Richard提不起兴趣。书屋的确挂了些圣诞节装饰，不过只是蜻蜓点水，而且摆设极讲究审美趣味，他总是留心那些丝带花环不会过火。毕竟，书店就像一座神庙，庙堂里不应该有圣诞老人起舞或霓虹灯闪烁。

Lee咯咯笑了，那声音悦耳得让Richard心醉神迷，“好玩呗。大家都喜欢。”

“我讨厌说这话，Lee，不过你要知道，檞寄生是美国人的特产。”

“哦得了吧，别跟我玩旧世界正统那套，”Lee戏谑道，“而且这不是特产，是民俗。人人都知道看到檞寄生应该做什么。”

“说到点子上了，不知道我哪里让你觉得我成天想看别人接吻。”

“因为，”Lee耐心解释，“接吻很美好。整个世界需要更多接吻。你自己都有可能遇到接吻的另一半，又有什么问题呢？”

你保证吗？Richard几乎脱口而出，幸好他及时阻止了自己，即使是开玩笑也不合适。“我年纪太大了，不玩这套，”他改口含糊其辞。

“这事不嫌老，”Lee意外认真，他直视Richard，眼里的情绪Richard说不清，万幸不是怜悯，不然他受不了。Lee的话戳中他不愿触及的地方，有些陈年旧事埋得太深，不提为妙。

“我会考虑的，”老板沉吟，他希望自己半推半就的回答能勉强过关。

“OK，很好。”那一刻Lee在门边徘徊了几步，Richard忽然妄想他不会出门离开，而是拉上门闩，转身留下，即使是多待一个小时，二十分钟，甚至是五分钟也好。

只要他留下。

可最后Lee还是走了，跟往常一样，他回头抛来一抹笑容，脑袋稍微低下，防止撞上门楣，毕竟整栋房子建于1840年代，房屋设计没有考虑Lee这样的高个，即使照现代建筑标准Lee也太高了。

“圣诞快乐，Richard。”

Richard微笑回应。他还能怎么做？还能怎么说？肯定不是说出真实想法。Lee在伦敦时间有限，能占用他这么久，自己已经很幸运了，没有权利奢求更多。

“圣诞快乐，Lee。”

又一年匆匆过去，当时Richard没有太重视Lee的提议，部分原因在于檞寄生与他恪守的“店面须严肃正经”原则相悖，可等他打开那箱圣诞饰物，Richard不再觉得这个主意那么糟心了。显然一涉及Lee他就会心软，想想Lee看到檞寄生露出知心一笑，这场景比遵守什么傻原则都值。于是老板妥协了，他挂起檞寄生，结果还真给Lee猜中顾客的反应，一对对情侣无论年龄性向为何，他们都借机小啄一口，尤其有一对在Richard脑海里挥之不去，那是一对中年同志，两人身穿情侣风衣，在门边流连了一个吻，然后手拉手走出门外。

在老板看来，两个男人能公开如此恩爱，这世道真是变了，不再像那个年代，他和阿盖走在街上十指相扣都算大逆不道。那时阿盖已经开始掉体重，即使身处开放的伦敦，这依然会让路人立刻躲开（最好情况），或者招来几句低声的恐同威吓，一句比一句不堪入耳。“不用多久你也会死尸样，跟你操屁眼的男朋友一样啦，死基佬，”Richard记得这句话，一个上了年纪的男人朝他恶言相向。不久之后，阿盖就不出门了。

是的，檞寄生无疑大获成功，可随着十二月一天天溜走，完全不见Lee的身影走进店门。现在到了平安夜晚上，也是时候接受现实，Lee不会来了，Richard只能暗自纳闷他为什么没现身。老板没收到半点消息，连一张明信片上的只言片语也没有，气得他满胸苦闷，简直失了理性。他尽量安慰自己，说到底Lee只是一位顾客，跟其他人没什么区别，更不欠他一丝一毫。

可问题是，Richard从没把Lee当作普通顾客，要假装他是则毫无意义。不管算不算他蠢，两人交往过程中，老板渐渐把Lee视为知己，否则他现在就不会这般沮丧，还把气撒在一团无辜的小树枝上。

“看来今年圣诞又是你和我过了，兄弟，”他一边对奥斯卡说话，一边收起梯子。奥斯卡一直卧在炉边地毯上打盹，最后一位读者早已离开，大约一个钟头前书屋就正式打烊，可Richard还是拖着，想方设法说服自己Lee会来的，也许他在倒时差，没算好时间，不知道现在有多晚。猫咪慢悠悠伸了个懒腰，打了个呵欠站起身。尽管糟心事一堆，看到猫儿一脸冷漠，毫不关心店主的悲惨遭遇，Richard嘴角挂起一丝笑意，只是笑容苦涩。

“我猜就不该期待你们猫家的有同情心。”他放好梯子，蹲下身抚摸奥斯卡，猫儿胸腔里发出阵阵咕噜，表情心满意足。

当只猫真有福气，Richard沉思。猫咪从来不想太多，不关心圣诞节，不会暗自倾慕遥不可及的德州人，被他们明媚的笑容，宽阔开朗的心和挑纪念品的俗气品味勾去了魂。只要能满足基本生存所需，只要有一方温暖的大腿可安然枕卧，生活就幸福美满。对于没有家人，朋友甚少，孤家寡人的个体经营户来说，生活没有那么简单。大概今晚他也能出去，在酒吧里喝上一杯，打量周围有没有人看着顺眼，不过他已多年不曾在附近聚众场所露过脸，他知道自己现在也不会去。

最好还是接受现实。他已经年过半百，心里包袱太多，早就没机会了。

“饿了吗，兄弟？来吧，我们来弄点晚餐。”

“喵，”奥斯卡欢快赞同，它飞奔上楼，脖子上的铃铛叮呤作响，吞拿鱼大餐在等着呢，Richard哀叹一声，他老不情愿地站起身，跟在猫咪身后。总可以看《东区人》嘛，他阴郁地想。有了《东区人》和啤酒，平安夜里单身汉还需要什么呢？

就是今晚，他决定了，今晚绝对是一醉方休的良机，能喝他妈多少喝多少，最好喝到倒地不起一觉睡过圣诞。

2017年

这一年，Richard迈出史无前例的一步，他取消了所有报纸订阅，每天只瞥一眼标题，不跟社会脱节就好。国内政治让他抑郁，英国脱欧真是奇耻大辱，而且应该为脱欧困局负责的那堆人怎么还有脸在电视上露面，也算开了他的眼界，美国政治就更别提了。除此之外，他的生活没有波澜，跟28年来一样。有时候他想到这个数字就会发懵，艹，他真活了这么久？每天早上起床穿衣洗漱后，他会提前20分钟下楼，开收银机，拿掸子除一遍尘，确保店里干净整洁才开门营业。一天里顾客陆陆续续前来，雨天生意好些， 周一总是冷冷清清，而老板则整理仓库，打电话向书商下订单，给新书贴定价标签，又卖出一本《50度灰》（是的，他读过了，只是想看看为什么一本书能这么火，可要问是否推荐这书，他拒绝回答。读异性恋性爱可以把他无聊个半死，即使写猎奇性癖也没兴趣，不过他不能把这话告诉顾客对吧？），然后再回去贴定价牌，诸如此类。到了关门时间，老板会把收银机的现金清空，都转移到银行的夜间保险箱，晚上更保险，次日再取出来，如此循环往复。

他不介意生活单调，真的不介意，他也不喜欢抱怨每天的例行工作多重复无聊。这家书屋让他自豪，生意细水长流让他欢欣，他爱伦敦，也爱伦敦人。老板想不出自己会愿意待在别的地方，没有哪里会比南肯辛顿更好了，他在这里扎了根。余下的日子里，他可以一直待到退休，希望下一任店主会继续经营，别把书屋翻修成咖喱餐馆，而安度晚年的他可以坐在某个公园里喂鸽子。

想象这幅生命余景不难，要成真了还算他运气不差。很多人到老过得比这还糟，只需搭一趟地铁，在卡姆登镇下车就能看见一些萧瑟例子，提醒他自己的生活有多好。

只是他并不快乐。他能摆道理说服自己如何幸运，可等到夜深人静，他躺在床上，奥斯卡窝在脚边安睡，生命的孤独如山洪袭来，压得他绝望，活着却匮乏意义。他有多久没有感受过另一个人的触碰了，感受自己对某个人意义重要，而不仅仅是摆卖书刊文具的店主。生命沿着平平的直线一路向前，少有峰值低点能记下一笔，时间马不停蹄，不可阻挡，生活充斥着大块黑白灰，毫无亮色。

直到一个早晨，大约是圣诞节前一周，Richard在书屋后排清点库存，门口的进店铃响了 ，店里来了顾客。“等会就来，”他随口喊道，趁脑袋还没忘光连忙记下一串数字。

“不着急，”回答的人一副逗乐语气，美国口音，Richard顿时心跳停止。他顾不上面子 ，立马放下眼前的活，冲到柜台，手上还攥着笔记本和铅笔，卧槽真的是Lee本人站在店里，高大帅气，古铜肤色，笑容和煦，仿佛从未离开（他怎么做到的？大冬天晒成这样 ？）。“嘿，猜猜谁又来了？”

Richard实际上得抓紧柜台边才站稳，看到Lee再次出现，他吓呆了。自从去年不见踪迹 ，他花了好大功夫才把这人发配到脑后，不再胡思乱想，因为他日渐厌倦生存，Richard开始怀疑Lee裹挟着他的倦怠，紧密得可怕。坦白说，他没料到两年之后，Lee 还记得光顾书屋，就算人回到附近，可能也早忘了店名。

“店里看起来不错，”Lee挑起话题，不过脸上笑容渐渐淡去，他看见Richard缓缓弯下身子，在最近的椅子上坐下，惊愕得只会呆呆瞪着Lee，仿佛瞪着什么灵异鬼魂。“嘿， 你没事吧？”

“你没来，”Richard哑着嗓子吐出一句，他摇着头不敢相信。双手像了无生气的丧尸一般横在腿上，他动动手指，血液才重新涌进血管。老板抬头望向Lee，对方看上去越来越困惑，也越来越担忧。“去年，店里挂了檞寄生，就像你建议的那样。为了你，我才挂的 。但你一直没来。”

Lee立刻沉下脸，Richard想踹自己一脚，这榆木脑袋。操，这话说的也太怨念太责怪人了 ，他脑子想什么呢，对顾客这样说话？他又有什么好处，惹得Lee过意不去，明明错过 一年没来店里只是小事，Lee也不可能清楚他光顾的几个小时对自己有多宝贵。

“我是想说，”老板结巴起来，“非常抱歉，不知道为什么说了这种话。我习惯了你每年十二月都来书屋，所以去年没见人影的时候，我很担心。”

“你会担心？”

Richard犹疑着点点头，Lee看起来没生气，他心里长舒一口，表情只是有点困惑，被 Richard的反应弄得摸不着头脑。“我没有多少朋友，”他听见自己幽幽埋怨，“啊，完了。”

老板胃里发抖，他想蜷成一团缩起来，这话太丢脸了，完全不理智。他死死盯着地板， 脑中只想一件事：把眼眶里那点沮丧的水气憋回去，别让Lee瞧见。

“艹，老理，对不起。”Lee听上去真的很后悔，Richard感觉更糟了，等他敢偷偷瞟上Lee一眼，他惊讶地发现Lee跟自己一样脸红。“真不巧，去年我来不了欧洲，父母要庆祝结婚40周年，他们俩坚决要求全家人一起去科罗拉多度假看雪。我是说，我们一家人过得太开心了，所以就没去伦敦。”

“没事，Lee，你不需要解释——”

“不，我需要，”Lee靠近一步，他从身后拉过一把椅子，“能坐这吗？”Richard略略点头没说话，Lee坐了下来，两人距离不再一高一低。“解释的确必要，因为很明显我让你难过了，这也从来不是我想做的事。本来我可以打个电话，甚至从科罗拉多寄张明信片，让你知道我在哪里。估计是我从未想过你会注意到，或者关心我没来。我的意思是 ，你要招待这么多顾客······”

但没多少人像你一样。Richard咬住嘴唇，以防这句危险的实话也漏出来。

突然之间Lee笑了，笑容羞赧，Richard没见过他这样笑。男人重新组织语言，“估计是我从未想过你会把我当作朋友。真是这样吗？”

片刻犹豫之后，Richard点点头，“对不起，说话太唐突，丢了职业素养，真的很不好意思。”

“别，没关系，不用道歉。”Lee伸手摸上Richard膝盖，让他放心，即使那只手早已收回，Richard隔着裤子还能感觉到那一抚。“说得我挺受用的，还觉得很意外，没骗你。 去年放你鸽子我真的太混了，必须要补救回来。今年我们这样安排，你8点关门是吧？”

Richard再次点头，想不到接下来会发生什么。Lee双眼闪着兴奋的光，这倒吊起他胃口。

“很好。那我8点准时来接你，带你出去喝一杯。不对，改成吃一顿，我猜到时你肯定饿了，是吧？听起来不错吧？”

“不用了，Lee，别麻烦，反正也是我说了蠢话，你不用——”

“Richard，”Lee轻轻打断了他，“让我带你出去玩一晚，要是我不愿意，我不会开口问的。请别拒绝我好吗？”

他露齿一笑，让人卸下心防，Richard才突然发现Lee是认真的。“行吧，可以，”老板说话又不利索了，声音毫无热情，他过意不去。再试一次，好吗？“实际上，我非常乐意。”

Lee大笑，声音温暖宽厚，Richard顿时忘了难为情。Lee可以自然让他放松下来，不费吹灰之力。“好极了。”

那天晚上，Lee遵守承诺，8点整到了书屋，来接Richard去吃饭，他抱起奥斯卡，坐着等 Richard打烊收尾。两人搭上地铁，南肯辛顿站就在马路对面，他们在诺丁顿山站下车， 那时Lee才透露他在丘吉尔酒吧（The Churchill Arms）订了位，这家餐吧闻名伦敦，外观乍眼又古灵精怪，而且厨房做的泰国菜名气不小。“那地方看着真怪，”Lee解释道， “我老早就想找个机会来一趟。”

酒吧当然没让人失望，“就像圣诞老人在这里吐过一样！”Lee大为兴奋。两人坐下还没 20分钟，一碗碗热气腾腾的泰国菜就上桌了，还有两大杯米酿冷啤。Lee小施迷魂计，订到的是壁炉边最抢手的位置，尽管Richard本人可能会选后排角落的小隔间，但坐在这里也太特么舒服了。“所以你之前从没来过？”Lee接上两人刚才聊的话题，捞了几勺咖喱和金边粉，“我以为你至少在这喝过几杯。”

“你住纽约，”Richard提到，“那你会在帝国大厦顶楼向下吐口水吗？”

“当然干过啊，”Lee狡黠一笑，“我刚开始也是去那旅游。学校郊游活动，1993年，想象一下40个15岁的孩子在纽约大街上打打闹闹，5个老师费尽心思想让我们对博物馆感冒。不过这样比不公平。伦敦每条大街拐角都有一家酒吧，我猜即使是本地人也不能全部逛过一趟。”

“其实我不太喜欢去酒吧。”Richard坦白，“书屋那条街上就有一间，开了12年我都没进去过。”

“那我们得确保你进去一次，而且尽快，”Lee认真起来，好似晚上一起出去玩是他们经常做的事那样。话说回来，也许往后这会成为常态？Richard感觉今晚之后一切都有可能，只要Lee没在半途就觉得无聊，而且以后不会再对别人大发善心。没错，两人都爱读书，可剥离了书屋的环境，他们还能坐下来，隔桌对侃几个小时吗？等唯一安全的话题聊完了，谈话还能继续吗？

丘吉尔酒吧这晚证实了Richard的种种疑虑根本无中生有。Lee什么话题都能聊，不过他不是喜欢听自己谈天说地的那种人。他身上有一种宝贵能力，能够营造真诚、有意义的对话，让双方都谈兴很浓，因为他真心对别人的话感兴趣。Richard发现自己竟然也能侃侃而谈，只要环境能满足条件。这些条件包括：一桌美食，几杯酒下肚，旁边炉火正旺，对面坐着赏心悦目的帅哥。他们聊家人，聊德州，聊纽约，聊Richard在莱斯特度过的童年，聊他努力工作的母亲，一直缺位的父亲，聊他作为家里独生子，19岁搬到伦敦求学，不过一谈到这里，他立刻打起太极，聊回Lee身上，问起对方的科罗拉多之行， 然后笑着看Lee给他展示手机里的照片，里面有张是Lee四脚朝天，栽在雪地里，滑雪板支棱起来，可逗了。“那个星期我摔太多次了，”Lee解释道，“小孩都笑到打滚。你试过吗？我是说滑雪，不是摔个狗啃泥，我可不推荐。”Richard不得不实言相告，他没滑过。

目前为止，这是他多年以来最享受的一晚，等到了时间，他们必须起身离开，一头钻进冷风里，Richard万般不情愿，摇摇晃晃站起来，拖到Lee帮他披上外套。不过外头的新鲜空气让他醒过神来，两人决定不坐地铁，直接走回书屋，顺便绕到肯辛顿花园散步。 花园里四处彩灯点点，夜景迷人，在Richard眼里，就像走入一场幻梦，美轮美奂却超脱现实 ，要不是寒风太凛冽，两人并肩走时Lee的胳膊肘会偶尔蹭到他，他都忘了自己相当清醒。

“我喜欢伦敦，”Lee语调里充满喜爱，这句话忽然冒出来，打断了Richard的沉思。“ 来这儿的次数也不少了，每次还能发现好玩的新鲜事。我这次可能会待久一些，比平常待一两天要长。”

“是吗？”Richard无法掩饰他的心脏突然翻起跟斗。

“对。实际上——我想说件事。”

“噢？”

“是的，我······”Lee慢慢定住脚步，Richard也停了下来。即使夜色昏暗，Lee只有半边脸落在身旁路灯的光影里，还是能看出来他格外羞涩。“好吧，我是这样想的。你也知道自己说过多少次了，十二月书屋生意最火，有时候一忙起来，你还希望店里多个人手。”

Richard缓缓点头，搞不清谈话走向，“是啊，很多人都知道我这样絮叨过。”

“嗯······我帮你搭把手怎么样？”

Richard呆呆瞪着Lee，一脸困惑，他没听错吧？“你？搭把手？在书屋干活？”

Lee双肩一耸，脸上绽开笑容，“当然了，不行吗？我可以给你当一个星期的临时工，扫地、煮咖啡，哪里需要就帮忙，打烊后我们俩就逛酒吧怎么样？”

Richard直摇头，“可是你在放假。为什么会想给我打工，你明明可以干点别的，去逛博物馆，去剧院看戏，对吧？”

他又耸了下肩。“因为这种观光事情我干过多少次了，可我从来没在书店里工作过。这种新鲜体验会很值的，也算了结我一大桩心愿。而且，去年的事我太过意不去——”

“Lee，我们谈过的，你不用内疚，我也不允许你为这种原因牺牲假期。”

“牺牲？你也太夸张了，Richard，”Lee考虑了一会儿，“OK，这样说吧——我那群狐朋狗友这周出去了，没在城里，我一个人在伦敦压马路无聊死了，要是你不让我干点有用的事，我会发疯的。好一点吗？”

Richard听后忍不住大笑。Lee这个小滑头，可他还是心甘情愿倾倒在他的谎言下。“没多少。”

“那你······怎么说？”Lee试探道，“我拿下这份工作了吗？”

能一周7天看到Lee在店里，想到这里Richard的心怦怦乱跳。干，他还犹豫什么？“我一定要付你工资。”

“不，不要工资，”Lee摇摇头，态度笃定，“管吃管住就行，你能好心让我留宿吗？我知道自己看起来个子大，但随便哪里都能住，睡沙发就好。况且我现在住的那家酒店简直是猪圈，明天我就搬出去了。”

“好吧，我······我觉得店里还有地方住下，”Richard轻声回答，Lee立刻报以灿烂的露齿笑容。

“太棒了，”他一脸兴奋，双手插进口袋，欢快跳了几步，“嘿，这儿冻死了，我们赶快回店里喝杯咖啡再谈细节吧？”

事情就这么定下来，煮咖啡的时候，Richard打开一瓶渣酿白兰地，事后看来这可能不是明智之举，结果两人灌的酒比咖啡要多得多。一杯杯白兰地下肚，两人一直聊到夜深， Lee最后瘫倒在Richard的沙发上，坚决不让Richard跟他换床睡。“我告儿你啊，老理， ”他絮叨起来，“我睡这儿就行，在哪旮旯都睡得香。”Richard只好给他盖上毯子， 然后晃晃悠悠走回卧室，倒在床上昏睡过去。不过夜里晚些时候，憋爆的膀胱叫醒他下床小解，去卫生间的路上，他中途停下欣赏了一会儿Lee的睡姿，Lee躺在沙发上，睡容安详，全身裹在被窝里，只有头露在外面，还有一只修长裸露的手臂伸出毛毯。脚边奥斯卡蜷成一团，显然它今晚更偏爱这张沙发，而不是Richard的床。

“叛徒，”Richard悄声嘟囔，不过他一点也不在意。眼前的画面让他心里涨得满极了，他想知道这种感觉是否就是幸福。至少不是孤独，这也足够了。

尽管前一天晚上喝了不少，第二天上午Richard还是起得很早，他把英式早餐里的每样餐点都摆上桌后才叫醒Lee，看着Lee从临时凑合的床毯里探出脸来，头发乱成鸡窝， Richard内心又柔软了一分，同时宣告鲜榨橙汁和咖啡即将上桌。用完早餐，Lee叫了一辆出租车回酒店退房，不到一个小时后就提着行李前来报到，而且他满脸兴奋的表情不是真的就怪了。“那么······我从哪里开始干起呢，老大？”

实话说，Richard必须承认他以为Lee一两天后就会失去兴趣。经验告诉他，外行人一般对在书店上班抱着不切实际的浪漫幻想，一旦现实比他们所想更为枯燥无趣，幻想就立即破灭了。可Lee令人意外，他轻而易举就融入了书屋环境，面对最简单乏味的任务都享受其中。而他与顾客的流畅沟通更是让人眼前一亮，Lee天生活泼开朗，能与任何人轻松交流，书屋常客立刻就青眼相待，有几位听到他说自己只待一段时间甚至还非常失望。

“你的新同事很有魅力啊，”有天邻居Graham向Richard评论，他来店里取每天订的报纸 。

Richard长吁一口，翻了个白眼。Graham与他同龄，是能直呼大名的老熟人了，偶尔会跟他斗嘴。Graham也比大多数人更了解Richard的私事。“别搞事情，Graham。”

“你不觉得他有魅力么？那我弄错了。”

“去你的，你想我说什么？对啊，你当然没错，他要是吓跑顾客就不会在这儿了。”

“我只是客观观察，给你提供意见，不收钱的。”

“那我得说声谢谢了？”

“这年轻人看起来不错，挺和善的，长得也俊。”

“相信我，我还没眼瞎。”

“猜到了，”Graham嘴角咧开胜利的微笑，Richard相当担忧他要吐出什么话，“你上了他吗？没有的话应该试试。”

“我觉得还是拒绝评论比较明智。”Richard背过身，假装手头忙得不可开交，倒不是说 Graham的建议惹恼了他，而是他的脸现在红得发亮，完全不需要让Graham看见。“并且我会非常感谢你不再就这个问题分享其他人生智慧。”

他不需要Graham给他脑子灌输什么画面，因为他脑子自动生成的已经够多了，他要花光每一分毅力才没沦陷。

Lee是朋友，当个朋友就好。此外无他。

可是，要说与Lee共处的一周没有牵动他内心深处，没有触碰到某些人类基本欲求，那他就在撒谎。多少年了，他一直忽略了渴望伴侣的冲动，与另一个人建立比跟顾客聊天更加深刻的联结，这种东西在他生活里缺席了太久。如果这一周让他明白了什么，那就是他最后发现，自己其实不像对外界宣称那样，喜欢独身隐居，只是丧偶的打击太重，他把一心扑上工作当作自我治疗罢了，80年代那会，创伤心理咨询还不似今天普及，等他多年之后缓过劲来，才发现周围的人早已成双成对，组建家庭，留下他一人作茧自缚。

Lee非常幸运，无需体会自己的存在给Richard带来多少汹涌翻腾的内心波澜，他依然笑容开朗，阳光灿烂，完全没把自己当外人，转眼间就渗进Richard的公寓，Richard的生 活，仿佛自己向来是其中一员。他不是懒散的房客，讲究个人卫生，同时也很难不惹人注意，因为他个头就占据相当大的空间，洗澡时会放声唱歌，话还不少。Lee坚称他在沙 发上睡得像根木头，而猫咪想要多少爱抚他都给了奥斯卡。有几个晚上，他遵照承诺带 Richard出去玩，也能敏锐觉察到哪天晚上Richard太累，只想在家歇着。那时他们的室内活动也丰富多样：看电视，读书，玩桌游（Lee玩快艇骰子总是能赢），喝酒，或者把太阳底下所有的话题都拿来切磋一番见解。最后那两项一般不会单独进行，因为Richard 发现几杯酒精下肚，他会变得相当话痨，而与人共饮明显带来独酌不具备的隐患。

说隐患也是相对的，就在某次深夜长谈的激烈讨论中，Lee顺带提到自己，实际上，是同志。Richard揣摩过，可从来没问出口（天哪，想想就吓人），正如他从来没问Lee这次要在伦敦待多久，也许这种情况下，无知即无虑，他也不愿思考Lee离开的事。

两人聊到流行文化，比较了各自成长过程中喜欢的乐队和电视节目，突然间，Lee腾地坐起，喝了太多酒而脸颊绯红，眼睛发亮（这次没喝白兰地，而是威士忌，跟Richard做过生意的某位老板送来的圣诞礼物）。“噢嘿，怀旧时间，猜猜我10岁、11岁时在卧室挂了谁的海报？提示：英国人，拯救生命演唱会，两撇髭须胡。”

“这也太好猜了，Lee，”Richard刻意面无表情，“不过一个年轻小伙的崇拜对象可以比Freddie Mercury更糟。”（注：皇后乐队主唱。）

“可不是么，”Lee勾起嘴角，眼神朦胧，显然在回溯某段早已遗忘的少年时光。“哎呀，当时迷得神魂颠倒，现在想起来，他让我第一次拷问自己的性向。我是说，他不是传统意义上的迷人帅哥，但一上舞台，他浑身那股自信魅力透着性感，你懂吧？更别说那嗓音了。他真的是我最早爱上的明星。”Lee伸手拿来威士忌酒瓶，给Richard倒满一杯，然后轮到自己。“你的呢？”

“第一张海报？”Richard费劲回想，“David Bowie，我觉得是。”

“品味不错，”Lee偷偷一笑，兴趣奇浓，“那最早爱上的呢？也是Bowie吗？”

Richard登时脸红，他立刻谴责自己的反应。妈的他都52了，现在谈论自己的性向不应该难以启齿，尤其对方也是同志，还经历过同样困顿。

“没关系，你不用澄清什么，”Lee大笑，笑声并无恶意，Richard觉得他恶不起来，“我没觉得意外，毕竟之前有过猜测。”

“真的吗？”Richard不禁好奇，“从哪儿看出来的？”

“说出来你会笑的。”

“反正告诉我嘛。”

现在轮到Lee害羞了，“好吧，最明显的提示是那排戴安娜专题，老实告诉你。”

“什么？”

Lee玩起玻璃杯，陷入思考，Richard努力不让自己分心，那无比纤长优雅的手指敲着杯子，又把一些不受欢迎的念头塞进他脑海。“楼下书屋，你有一整排书是戴妃主题，藏量很大，非常明显，能算她的纪念圣地了。”

Richard实在困惑，“我还是想不明白，这跟我的同性倾向有关系吗？”

Lee耸肩，微微一笑略带歉意，“不是冒犯你，老理，不过我从来没见过有谁会对戴妃这么拥戴，除了特定年龄段的英国同志群体。我是说，我会第一个跳出来承认自己对王室一无所知，不过我也能看出来，人人爱王室。纳闷的是，二十年过去了，戴妃热怎么还不减当年。”

那一刻，Richard强烈感觉到他与Lee之间的年龄鸿沟，他仔细考虑了一下措辞，尽量驶离某些危险水域。“是的，八九十年代，她对很多人非常重要，包括不少边缘群体，同志社群就是其中之一。你知道为什么吗？”

Lee摇摇头，Richard灌下一大口威士忌，给自己鼓劲，“因为就算她不是第一位向同志伸出援手的名人，也是最早那群之一，字面意义上的伸手。那是在八十年代，艾滋病疯狂传播，那时候对同志而言，非常非常恐怖，甚至在伦敦也是如此。或许在伦敦尤甚，因为这里同志太多了，而且玩起来毫无顾忌。我那时二十出头，以前同样到处找乐子，大家人心惶惶。死神毫不留情，每到周末，酒吧里都能传出新消息，我们认识的人中又有谁确诊了，有谁去世了。一串可怕的消息。媒体大肆煽风点火，鼓动恐同言论，炮制骇人的头条，说我们引来上帝的怒火，基本上是自作自受，说我们罪孽太深，会像老鼠一样被杀绝殆尽。他们把艾滋称为“反基炮”，或“基瘟”，这种恶心字眼印在报纸上，供人人阅读。你确定还想听下去吗？要听好一阵呢。”

Lee点头，他一直没说话，显然被理查的滔滔不绝镇住了，同时又听得入迷。“多讲一点，”他说，“好吗？”

“大家对同志就像对麻风病人一样，还打上危害社会的标签。不只是街上的无知路人，有些专业医疗人员只要没人找他们麻烦，就拒绝治疗同志病人，甚至不管病人有没有感染艾滋。 到必须应诊时，他们会竖起塑料板，与病人隔开。无知催生了大量恐惧。那时大众真心认为，与艾滋病人随便肢体接触就会感染HIV病毒，我听艾滋病人描述过，确诊的那天起，再也没有人碰过他们。所以这个疾病不仅致命，而且让人非常孤独。往轻了讲，看到整个群体被社会边缘化，遭众人唾弃，实在让人心寒。

“总之，就是在这样的情形下，威尔士王妃出来为公益发声，不是那种保守无忧，王室成员经常支持的公益组织，而是争议更多的项目。她关注社会边缘人群，那些贫困受难的，无家可归的，身体残疾的，久卧病榻的。基瘟也让她深受触动。那些年她公开或私下里都以各种方式支持我们，最有名的一次是1987年，她到访伦敦米德塞斯医院，支持英国开设的第一间艾滋病房。王妃对媒体非常敏锐，她知道一张新闻照片会有多大力量，于是她抛开王室建议，脱下手套跟每一位病人，每一位医护人员握手，而且确保自己握手时有人录影拍照，她很清楚成千上万的人会看到这些照片。以我们现在对艾滋病的了解，她这个举动似乎平淡无奇，但那时病毒如何传播的谣言满天飞，简单的握手却是无比勇敢，而且冲击力极大。戴安娜可能是当时世界上最出名的女人之一，她跟艾滋病人握手的照片传遍世界，人们受到教育，改变了对待艾滋病毒和感染病人的看法，也恰恰达到她想要的目的。”

“我记得那张照片，”Lee点头，“不过知道的时候已经过了很多年，没想过照片那时候会有多大震撼。”

“抱歉，我不是特意要大扯一通给你上课，”Richard声音透着疲惫，“不过你说对了，震撼真的很大。当时太少有她这种人站出来为我们说话了，人好心善有魅力，还世界瞩目。她不需要这样做，实际上不断有顾问和一堆人强烈建议她别宣扬，可她下定决心要行动要改变，因为她真的关心。等会，我听起来太像马屁精了，声明一下，其实我个人不是王室拥趸，但那时候，想要谁支持你的公益事业，那就是她了。戴妃的举动改变了舆论谈HIV和艾滋病的态度，打破了负面印象，这是史无前例的。所以是的，对于像我这类还记得80年代同志处境的人来说，她的确是偶像。”

“没必要道歉，”Lee向他保证，越过桌子握住他的手。指触温暖干燥，Richard发现自己又在盯着人家手指看。他喜欢男人有一副好看的手，而Lee的双手不仅仅是好看。“谢谢你让我受教了，对不起，我刚才没有嘲讽的意思。当然我大体知道历史背景，当时情况怎么样，丫的那种恐同氛围都渗透到我学校里了，有些小孩学了反同脏话在操场上骂人，但那时我太小，没办法理解，你懂吧？而历史上演的时候你在场，我觉得真的很奇妙，那时候我还毫不清楚在这个世界上，做一名同志是什么含义。”

Richard笑了，“这是在委婉地说我老掉牙了。”

“噢，去你的！”Lee大笑，“不许再说自己年纪大，完全是胡说八道。你长得很好看啊，Richard，我打赌你要出手的话肯定会勾来酒吧里所有男孩子。真想现在就带你去酒吧证明一下。”

“别，不要。”Richard听到赞美脸上羞得通红。

“技术生疏了？还是胆小不敢试？”Lee调侃他。

“官方说法是‘肢体协调能力过差，不宜在公众场合跳舞’”Richard反驳，Lee哈哈大笑，幸好没再追问下去。想想这个美好夜晚剩下的时间都花在泡吧钓男人上，而且是比他年龄小一半的男人身上，他就难堪到无语。

不过他没说实话。曾几何时，他跳舞跳得相当好，至少阿盖是这样告诉他的。两人早先在伦敦某个同志酒吧对上眼，那时还享受着一无所知的快乐，流行病尚未登上头条，他们隔空眉来眼去了一会儿，阿盖招呼Richard过来吧台，几杯鸡尾酒下肚，调情也越来越过火。Richard几个月前刚在会计所找到前景不错的工作，阿盖比他大几岁，几年前实现了开书屋的梦想。他长得可帅，黑头发，灰眼睛，身材绝佳，还盯着Richard小口嘬鸡尾酒里那片橙子，吸净橙肉，似乎看入了迷。没过多久，Richard拉起他的手，带他穿过人潮，来到酒吧后面的小间，早有成双成群的男人在那儿干得热火朝天。他屈膝蹲下，让阿盖看看更怡人的景色。

不，曾经的寻欢作乐早就收场翻篇了，Richard决定，阿盖也不是Lee需要知道的人，即使自己不得不编些奇怪的谎话把他蒙在鼓里。

于是这就很讽刺了，几天后皆因他自己疏忽，Lee偶然中发现了蛛丝马迹。临近圣诞，Richard还没胆量问Lee何时离开，要是他想及时回去跟家人过节的话，肯定得尽快了。Lee自己也没提，那天早上，他兴冲冲提议想去收拾书屋后面那小间办公室，他注意到那房间需要一点亲切关照。

“嘿，你自愿的话，我可不会拒绝，”Richard耸耸肩，他从来搞不清楚这个男人怎么会愿意干最无聊枯燥的活，还满腔热情势不可挡。“我得先承认，后屋那儿的确有点乱。”  
用完早餐，Lee如约消失到办公室门后，Richard在前台招待，跟往常一样。客观地说，让一个他没雇用的人随意翻动他的办公室，大概违反常识，但在信任问题上，Lee早就过关了，反正最机密的东西也上了锁。那天早上大部分时间，Lee在倒腾Richard的书桌里层层堆叠的陈年小册子、文件夹、发票收据等等，忙得连出来喝咖啡都忘了，于是Richard给他带了点。“你这是做上帝的工作啊，Lee，”他看着Lee的打扫成果点评。

Lee听到夸奖咧嘴一笑，他感激地接过Richard递来的咖啡，手指轻轻擦过Richard。他穿的羊毛衫袖子卷起，头上有撮刘海很顽固，挡住前额特别孩子气，勾得Richard极想指间滑进那团柔发，满心虔诚地慢慢抚摩，像个深陷爱情的老傻瓜，那可不是自己么。“只想把自己变成这里不可或缺的一分子，这样你就不会赶我走啦。”Lee调侃道，Richard费尽所有力气才克制住，没告诉对方他真的做得太好，玩笑都几近真实到刺痛。

然而接下来的时间，Lee的心情发生了转变。他变得愈加安静，似乎心事重重，等到了晚上打烊，他问Richard能不能取消计划，不去酒吧待在家里。“我来做晚饭，”他主动请缨，想补偿最后一分钟放他鸽子带来的不便。

现在，Lee做了非常美味的香蒜炒鸡，Richard上次尝了赞不绝口，可今晚饭桌上，Lee有点没精打采，吃饭像在嚼蜡，Richard吃得如履薄冰，心里确信Lee肯定会宣布他要走了。但这句话一直没说出口，两人洗完碗后，都坐下来安静读书，只是Lee似乎心不在焉，完全没把注意力放在《安娜·卡列尼娜》上，来来回回翻的几页都没读进去。

“托尔斯泰不是你的菜？”Richard刚才观察了几分钟。

“今天晚上可能没兴趣，”Lee长叹一声，合上书，把它放在一边，“嘿，Richard？”

Richard下意识做好心理准备。这就来了，他脑中愁云惨淡。“什么事？”

“我能······问你件事儿吗？一件私事，行吗？”

“嗯······我觉得，可以啊。”

“今天早上我打扫办公室的时候，发现了一张照片。”Lee吐词很慢，字斟句酌，“我不是在偷偷翻你东西，我发誓。可是我要找订书机，而你忙着招待顾客，我就打开了几个抽屉，看到了它。”

Richard屏住呼吸。他非常清楚Lee说的是哪张照片，其实只有那一张，他骂自己怎么能这么粗心，让如此私人的东西大咧咧地放在那里。同时，他又无可奈何。也许这事始终躲不过。“我懂了。”

“照片里有个帅哥站在书屋门前。这家书屋。笑容灿烂，神情自豪，留着那种爆炸头，80年代后就没见过的发型。”

“我知道。”

“他是谁？”

Richard清清嗓子，慢慢合上书。“那是阿盖。”

“阿盖，”Lee咬住嘴唇，Richard能看到他大脑在消化这条信息，把几件事串联起来，“盖家书屋，原来是他的店，对吧？”

Richard点头，“那时候不是这个名字，1985年开张。”

Lee神情严肃起来，“他去世了，是吗？”

Richard再次点头，一点也不惊讶Lee得出这个结论，于是，他悠悠道出一点一滴，讲他在酒吧遇到了一个美丽的男人，他们坠入了热烈的感情，讲瑟洛街上这家小书店是阿盖快乐与骄傲的源泉，星期六Richard有空就会去书店帮忙，只为在他身边，讲阿盖身上出现的预兆症状，等待诊断结果的可怕折磨，和之后飞快卷入的医疗漩涡，讲各种体检、各类医生、各家医院，然后是更多体检、输血和药剂，讲日复一日阿盖必须灌下的那堆药五花八门，走马灯似的换，讲他百般不愿吃药，需要Richard哄好久才行，需要逼他坚持遵守医嘱，跟他下定军规，需要哄他求他跟他讲道理让他吃下该死的药，即使他头痛恶心连吞咽都吃力也不能落下。

“他还像之前一样努力经营书店，”他告诉Lee，后者静静在听，“但病得太明显后，他不得不放手，不让自己毁了书屋生意。要是传出去店主得了‘基瘟’，忠实客户就不会那么忠诚了，而书屋可能没几个月就倒闭。这家店能开这么久，也挺神奇的。”

“因为你接手延续了下去，”Lee柔声说道，Richard耸了耸肩。

“那个时候只有这条路合情合理。阿盖跟我一样，家里人不亲，要是把小楼卖给陌生人，他还没病逝就会气死了。所以我做了唯一能做的事——辞职照顾他，代他经营楼下的书屋。顾客问起他，我就告诉他们阿盖搬回老家诺桑伯兰德，跟家人重归于好了。他不能下床后，没客人的时候我会经常上楼看他，或者纯粹坐在床边呆一会儿，给他读点书。他害怕垂死的过程，后来病情愈加恶化，他只肯留我在他身边，不想其他人看见自己。现在看都不知道那时书屋怎么撑下去的，或者我自己怎么撑下去的。他遗书里把书屋留给了我。他说他能理解如果我在他走了之后转让书店，干回以前的职业，我答应他不会这样做。书屋照旧经营下去更合适，用来怀念他。他似乎蛮喜欢这个想法，心里有了平静，我觉得。

“阿盖是个彻头彻尾的君主派，跟我完全相反。有天他听说戴妃会去几条街外的画展给人开幕，他就一个劲念叨想去那个该死的画展见她，可能算临终遗愿吧。我说绝对不行，那时他都瘦得皮包骨，虚弱到难以想象，可他就是不听，求我求到让步答应带他去，只要他那天不发烧。那时可是大冬天，他的免疫系统早土崩瓦解了，估计一丝微风都能把他击倒。我担心他可能活不到开展那天，因为你永远没办法知道什么时候病人身体会突然急转直下。但后来大日子终于到来，他没出状况，我只好帮他戴上帽子围巾，裹成粽子，把他抱下楼，推着轮椅出门见戴妃。他给戴安娜写了一封信——应该说口述了一封，由我记下来，那会儿他连笔都拿不稳了——还强烈要求亲自交给她。”

说到这他停住了，沉浸在那天的回忆里，直到Lee问，“他交了吗？”

“交了。她走出展厅外跟大家问好，样子美得惊心动魄又优雅迷人，你会忍不住盯着她看。保安让阿盖和我站在前面，因为轮椅太大了，他们说戴妃没时间出来一一接见，不过我发誓她一露面，眼睛就瞥向阿盖，当然也瞧见他身体有多糟糕，她径直走过来问好，阿盖哭了起来，连声感谢王妃为他这类人所做的一切。她眼里含着泪，我好像看到了，然后她蹲下身，给了阿盖一个关心满满的拥抱。真的特别棒。阿盖开心极了。”Richard笑容悲伤，“后来发现他那天感染上肺炎，几周之后人就走了。他让我发誓不要内疚，还说给他全世界也不会放弃见她。”

“老天爷，”Lee向后倒进沙发里，手指颤抖着揉了揉头发，“难怪了，那天你谈到戴妃的口吻，我应该猜到这个话题有多私密，可是······天哪Richard，这也太惨了。很抱歉你经历了这些，同时我也真佩服你。”

Richard皱起眉头，“佩服？为什么？”

“为什么？因为你做的非常了不起！辞职照顾爱人，这件事本身就能把人吓跑了，还经营书店生意，当年你那么年轻，肯定也怕得要命。我是说，你有没有，你做了——”

Richard点头，他完全明白Lee想问什么，“是的，他诊断一出来我马上做了检查，结果是良性。我不知道为什么自己能躲过一劫，许多人都没那么幸运，比起阿盖，我没高尚多少，也不比其他享乐纵欲的家伙更配活着。至于我做的事，哪个有半点良知的人都会做同样的选择。阿盖没别人了，而且当时的专科诊所少得可怜，每家人满为患，他需要我，我必须陪着他，就这么简单。”

“那有谁陪你呢？”

“我——”这个问题打得Richard措手不及，“我有书屋。工作让我平静，也许这不是化解悲伤的最佳方式，但我对付了过去。内疚又是另一回事了。”

他没料到吐露太多了，原来堵在脑内的思绪现在都和盘托出，他也惊讶自己那么信任Lee，轻轻松松就坦诚相告。某种程度上，第一次把这些话说出口几近解脱。

Lee的眼睛充满理解的忧伤，“你觉得他得了病自己没得所以心有愧疚？Richard——”

“我知道，世事无常，”Richard截住他，“我知道追究原因毫无意义。相信我，我已经花了快三十年思考这些问题，很可能再花三十年也不会得到答案。”

“与此同时你一直在经营书屋，”Lee摇着头感到不可思议，“你从来没有疑问吗？没考虑过卖掉书屋，做回以前的职业？可能没有立刻转行，但五年、十年、二十年下来，要我说你做的远不止遵守承诺了。”

Richard耸肩，“我不知道。我猜到了某个阶段，就接受了自己现在这样过，综合考虑，其实这种生活并不差。一份梦想成真的工作，你不是说过吗？”

“但那是你的梦想吗？还是阿盖的？”Lee有点脸红，他摸摸Richard手臂，表明自己无意冒犯，“别误解我的意思，Richard，我觉得你应该得到赞赏，尊重阿盖遗愿，把他留下的回忆发扬光大之类的，要不是你做得那么好，书屋也不会开到今天。可是在内心深处，开书店真的让你快乐吗？”

“这个星期就很开心，”Richard还没多想就脱口而出，又是一句意外坦白，但他不纠结了。反正Lee要离开，他总会离开，他知道多少或者不知道又有什么关系呢？Richard突然笑了，意味苦涩，“你知道讽刺在哪吗？我甚至不知道如果阿盖没死，我跟他现在会不会还在一起。我知道这话很糟糕，但是······我们没机会检验过。我只有几个月的时间了解他健康的样子，不过那时我对他很痴迷。我关心他，我觉得我爱他。不知道，我心里被悲伤和内疚搞得一团糟，这样过了28年，我不确定爱上一个人应该是什么感觉了。有时我觉得要是用成吨砖头砸我，也会感觉不到。”

“艹，Richard，你要让我心碎了，”Lee声音低哑，Richard抬头一看，才发现今晚气氛急转直下。Lee的同情就像清凉的药膏，像阳光打在冰冷的皮肤上，他怕在那团温暖里沐浴太久。

“对不起，”他说，“我不是有意只讲自己的悲情故事，但是你看到了照片得出结论，然后······好吧，就成这样了。现在你知道来龙去脉了。”

“我庆幸自己知道了，”Lee轻声回应，语气真诚，“要我一下子消化有点难，不过很感激你告诉了我。谢谢。我不知道要说什么好。”

“你不用说什么，”Richard长叹一口气，他瞥了眼挂钟。“实际上，我想去洗个澡上床睡觉，你不介意吧？”

“你还好吗？”Richard点点头。“你确定？”

“是的，我确定。”Richard报以疲惫的微笑，“就觉得有点累，没事的。掏出那点陈年旧事的确费力气。冰箱里有零食和酒水，想吃就拿好吗？然后再给《安娜·卡列尼娜》一次机会，向你保证值得一读。”

“好吧，”Lee脸上有了光彩，“嘿，别忘了，明天是星期天。好好睡一觉。”

“我尽量，”Richard走到门口停住，回头望向Lee，他意识到今晚很可能是Lee留在伦敦的最后一夜，而自己却要提前溜了。“Lee？”

Lee抬头回应，“怎么了？”

Richard张开嘴，又合上了，甚至不确定想说什么。他只知道Lee现在的样子，蹬掉鞋子瘫在Richard沙发里的画面，莫名温暖了他的心。有种东西他想留在记忆里。“晚安。”

“晚安，Richard。”

Richard向来喜欢睡觉前冲个澡——这能帮他更好入睡，他之前发现的——今晚他洗澡比平常花了更长时间，一边让热水冲走颈部和肩膀的压力，一边想着阿盖。阿盖，走了快30年的人。尽管没在他人生里待多长时间，却留下刻骨印记的人。生命最后几周终于坦然接受，得到平静的人，即使肺炎折磨着病弱不堪的躯体，因为一位美丽的王妃拥抱了他，告诉他自己会一直挂念他，为他祈祷。

然后他想到Lee，那个相当生龙活虎，正坐在他客厅的人，知道那些他从未跟另一个灵魂分享过的事。一整周，他小心翼翼保持自己跟Lee的边界，享受陪伴的同时也防着自己别陷得太深，别离火焰太近，因为隔不了多久Lee就会叫辆出租车奔向机场，留下Richard灼烫破裂的伤痕和碎了一地的心。现在好了，他恰恰做了允诺自己不要做的事，却浑身轻松。人心真是奇怪的玩意，比世人以为诗中所言要强韧得多。毕竟那是肌肉，解剖学基础常识，肌肉会拉伸延展。肌肉可以伤愈复原。Richard的心早已加以证明。

等到洗完热水澡，皮肤还粉嫩发红，他爬上床，困到懒得像平常那样，打开床头灯读一会书。门缝下面传来一丝光线，显然Lee还醒着。那丝微光莫名抚慰人心，尽管他道不明由来，也没多少时间刨根问底，因为刚碰到枕头，睡神就把他带走了。

那晚的梦让他心神不宁，互不相干的零星回忆随机连成一串，背景却模糊晦暗，除了其他让人不安的画面，主要是一个无脸男人，憔悴瘦削，玻璃般易碎，骨头几乎没有肌肉或脂肪包裹，在血管分明薄如蝉翼的皮肤下清晰可见。尽管瘦骨如柴，男人在Richard怀里却沉得不正常，拖着他向下陷，往前倒，让他失去平衡。Richard一趔趄，摔下楼梯，感到玻璃躯体从他怀里滑落，在眼睁睁看着它砸成千万碎片之前，他猛然清醒过来，胃部已经做好要吐的准备翻江倒海，过了几分钟才恢复平静。他躺在床上，眼睛大睁着望向黑暗，努力找回现实的感觉。这就是你翻旧账的代价，他心想，脉搏终于慢下来，理性重回大脑。他的腿缠在被单里，法兰绒睡衣的料子贴着皮肤，热得难受。舌头像块干瘪的海绵粘在颚上，他努力分泌口水让它解脱。他不常做逼真到这个地步的梦，也许算件好事。

两腿间毋庸置疑的紧绷感也蛮稀有的，现在想来。

我勒个去？做完那种梦怎么会硬了？

心下有点无措，有点与52岁不符的胆怯，他把手伸进睡衣底下，手指摸到勃起，犹豫着绕上充血的肉柱。他悲惨地发现自己手活技术早已生疏——禁欲太久，长时间不做，性冲动也渐渐消散，进入沉睡状态——可阴茎受到抚摸照样在他手中激动颤抖，他尝试着撸了几下，拇指玩弄前端，滑动包皮。感觉······意外地爽，还让他分心，不想刚才的梦，所以他继续了下去，合上眼帘把侵扰思绪的瘦削男人换成Lee，高大颀长头发乱糟糟的Lee，腿长得没边的Lee，笑容孩子气眼睛可爱的Lee，全心全意想Lee一人，竟然不费吹灰之力。他呼吸渐渐急促，突然一把扯下裤子，转身仰躺在床上，张开双腿更方便用力。手上试了几种不同速度，弓起胯部飞快抽动光滑湿润的冠部，想迅速达到满意的高潮，他可没有慢慢来的资本。

然后，毫无由来，也许耳朵听到不应该出现的声响，他睁开眼睛，发现门口站着一个人，直愣愣地一言不发。

Richard顿时定住了，他不禁移开手，仿佛烫到自己似的。Lee站在那里多久了？他知道Richard在干什么吗？他看见了吗？想想他就脸上发烫，心脏跳到嗓子眼怦怦作响，响得他确定Lee肯定隔那么远也能听见，然而男人一动不动，只是站在那里，不说话。Richard大气不敢出，怕微微一个动作一个眼神就露馅。

然后，哦草，Lee走进房间，脚步踏在硬木地板上吱吱作响，他小心翼翼地走到床头。沉默变得难以忍受，Richard完全放弃了装睡。感谢上帝他下半身至少还藏在被子底下，盖住了怒抵在小腹上的火热勃起。即使时机不巧被生生打断他也没软下去。

“Lee？”他语气犹疑，Lee悄没声走进来让他大为不解，“你还好吗？”

“嗯，我······我睡不着，”Lee嗓音怪得Richard差点没认出来。整个场景都太诡谲了。

“我也是。我是说，我睡着了，但是······我做了个梦，”Richard语无伦次。血管中的欲望依然汹涌，他要费好大劲才组织一句通顺的话，可同时，担忧袭来。Lee以前从未进过他的卧室，肯定有坏事发生了。“你着凉了吗？要我给你加一床毯子吗？”

他现在这个样子要怎样起身去衣柜拿一床毯子可以等会再操心。

Lee慢慢摇摇头。犹豫了一会儿，他撩起被子钻了进去，睡在Richard身边，后者瞪大双眼满脸震惊困惑。

“你在干嘛？”

Lee咬住下唇。即使半昏半暗，Richard也看清了这个动作，他感到生猛的欲望把自己冲刷一新。上帝，那男人的嘴巴真美。而且身体传来的热度让人抓狂——太近了，太特么近了——呼吸都困难得操蛋。

接下来更让他不解，Lee凑近轻轻摸上Richard的脸，一根手指摩挲颧骨，慢慢滑下，抚过刺人的胡茬，最后停在他的嘴上。他的脸正对着Richard，眼睛探究着直视他，神情认真，Richard颤抖着呼出一口气，也许是几分钟内第一次。

“我真的很想亲你，”Lee喃喃耳语，“你允许吗？”

“亲我？”Richard声音嘶哑，不可置信地眨了眨眼，Lee点点头。他舔舔干裂的嘴唇，“嗯好的。”

天哪，什么傻话，完全不能表达他听到提议多么欣喜若狂（虽然同时也吓得不轻，而且迅速怀疑起自己还在做梦），但Lee似乎一点也不介意其间差别。他倾下身，嘴巴慢慢贴上Richard的唇，接着分开，观察了一会儿Richard的脸，再吻得更深。第二次接吻比第一次更刻意，交换了更多口水，Richard感到Lee的手捧着他的下巴，稳稳地托住他的脸，舌头试探着舔弄Richard紧闭的嘴。那时Richard才记得稍稍张开口，Lee嗫住他的下唇，轻柔挑逗口腔里的舌头，他脑袋几近爆炸。一连串早已遗忘的感官知觉不断袭来，他无助地呜咽出声。

“嘘嘘嘘，放松点，”Lee轻声宽慰，他稍微移开，在Richard脸上落下一串亲吻，再把注意力转回他的嘴上，就像离不开他一样。吻触有薄荷的味道，牙膏留下的，美好而可爱。看他吻Richard的架势，似乎还能继续吻很长一段时间，节奏不慌不忙，而Richard早已欲火焚身，下身硬得发疼，每次Lee舌头一施压，他腹上的阴茎就急得涨大一圈。“还好吗？”Lee问，Richard只点头不能说话，还不敢相信眼前发生的一切。“我能看看你吗？”他抚上Richard睡衣前领，开始解开一颗颗扣子，接着一把拉开衣襟，露出泛红的肌肤和上下起伏的胸膛。“Richard？”

Richard意识到自己的首肯和呼吸都堵在喉咙里了。“请来吧，”他低声嗫喏，闭上双眼，Lee上下抚摸他的胸膛，很快用上了嘴。他心脏疯狂跳动，心跳声震耳欲聋，连阴茎也能感受到血脉喷张，睾丸绷得受不了，但他还老实地把手放在两边，攥成拳头，下身要轻轻一碰肯定会爆炸。

“好极了，”Lee吐出一口气，舌尖挑弄Richard的肚脐，一路吻上去，重访他的嘴唇。这次接吻不太一样，充斥更多性的味道。“你真好，Richard，太可爱了。你也可以碰我，如果想碰的话。”

Richard照做了，犹疑着抬起手，颤抖的手指滑进Lee的发间。摸上去柔软得异常美妙。“像这样？”

“怎么样都行。”他再次吻住他，吻得绵长，口液交融，Ricahrd开始回忆起来应该怎么做，至少他的身体记起来了，向上拱起迎合Lee，让他贴得更近，请他登堂入室。他几近落泪，感觉太好了，Lee断开接吻时他悲声呜鸣，男人看着他，手一路向下，滑过Richard腹部，钻进被子下。他动作极慢，眼睛一直盯着Richard脸色，瞧他是否露出不适的表情，看Richard没有反对，又吻上了他。Lee似乎一点也不惊讶Richard的睡裤松松垮垮地挂在大腿上，也不奇怪他的阴茎硬得可怕，只能说明他刚才看到了Richard的举动。这一瞬的尴尬登时被Lee打断，他突然扯下被单，阴茎暴露在空气中，他的手指包住茎体。Richard彻底哭出来，胯部自行抽动不止。他从未感觉过这般赤裸，这般性奋得无药可救。

“慢点，”Lee低声呢喃，语调坚定，浸着一股欲望，Richard几乎肯定不是他的想象。“你长得很美，Richard。”Richard直直瞪着他，愣得忘了回应这句真心赞美。然后Lee握住他的阴茎，开始慢慢撸动，他瞬间失去了说人话的能力。

“操，”他喘气出声，“哦，操，Lee，”他揪住Lee的头发，手指刮过头皮，一下把男人拉到嘴边，喉间发出渴求的呻吟。Lee热情应邀，舌唇相触制造情色的水声，两人再次疯狂接吻，宛若置身天堂，Lee的手有节奏地上下撸动，他爽得想拥抱死亡——

“求你，快点，”他乞求，Lee立刻顺从，但没过几秒就慢了下来，不想Richard太接近高潮。

“我想尝尝你，”Lee着重告诉Richard，说完吻住了他，然后凑上前观察他的反应。Richard直直回瞪，目眩神迷，理解有点困难。半晌迷咒打破，常识才钻回来，提醒他这主意糟糕无比。“你，你不用这么做。”

“我想做，”Lee坚持。他放开Richard的阴茎，转而揉起双丸，轻轻捏一下，向下拉一点。“我想口你，感受你在我嘴里射出来。”

Richard怎么没立刻就地高潮，他不会想明白的。“我，我忍不了多久。”

Lee轻轻笑了，利落地滑下Richard身体。“我不介意。人人都有高压时刻，没什么好丢脸的。”他再次抓住Richard的阴茎，向上拉起，露出睾丸，舔舐起根部。Richard大声喘气，狠狠攥住一把Lee的头发，Lee停下来等着，眼神投去疑问。“不对劲吗？Richard，如果你不想要，直接说出来吧。我不会做任何你不愿意的事。”

“我想要你，”Richard脱口而出，幸好房间很暗，Lee看不见他脸上升起的红晕。他从来没料到自己有一天会说出这四个字，尤其当前美丽的年轻男人手里还握着他的阴茎。“的确想，可是······”

“可是？”Lee接口鼓励，Richard话说一半顿住了。要暴露出自己的灵魂，他心里不由想躲，可是——艹，不管了。

“可是我不想要你的怜悯。”

Lee登时失去笑容，换上一脸失望。“我的什么？”

你就是要弄砸对吧，Richard责备自己。“不用同情我，”他开口解释，情绪糟糕，“或者觉得需要治好我。我——”

“你就这样想的吗——以为这是怜悯？”Lee不敢相信。“上帝啊，Richard，你一点也不明白对吧？”

Richard眨了眨眼睛，不确定地看着他，“不明白什么？”

“一点也不明白我很久以前就想做这件事了。早在今天之前。甚至早在这个星期之前。”Lee笑得格外羞赧。“我就是太窝囊不敢行动，因为······你散发着一种莫谈情爱的气场。我从来不能确定你是怎么想的。现在知道我能这样做，好吧······就让我更想做了。我以前说过······你是个非常性感的男人，Richard。”

Richard脑袋发晕，不争辩一番绝不接受Lee的话。“我52岁了。”

“你早告诉我了，”Lee低下头，伸出舌头舔弄Richard的睾丸。“所以呢？”

Richard呻吟出声，他甚至不确定自己想说明什么。“保护措施不要了吗？”

Lee肯定料到了这个问题，他诚恳回答：“我工作会定期体检，而且我受不了安全套。你呢？”

Richard嘴角弯起一丝苦笑。他该怎么说呢？说他一万年都没做过爱了，基本上重回处子身？Lee大概会笑他吧。“阿盖之后我就没跟别人上过床了。”

他想把出卖自己的舌头咬下来，可Lee没有半点笑意，只是点点头。也许他已经猜到了。“我不知道为什么会害怕。”Richard悄悄嘀咕。

“害怕没关系的，”Lee拉住Richard另一只手安慰他，两人十指相握，“你有我呢。我永远也不会做任何伤害你的事，Richard。”

动人真诚的尾音击溃了Richard最后一道防线，他点头投降，着魔似的看着Lee手法纯熟地把他撸回硬挺，口舌玩起花招逗弄他的睾丸，然后慢慢把整根吞没，耐心十足，一点也不急着让Richard高潮，向他证明Richard以为撑不了那么久是错得相当离谱（尽管他觉得功劳不在自己耐力好，而在Lee的技巧）。不过他还是射得太快了，出于礼貌提前吼出一句警告，Lee直接无视，继续上下撸动，吮吸顶端，直到高潮结束，他低声呻吟，心满意足，而Richard挺动臀胯，高声大叫，感觉精子离开体外。

之后他瘫倒在床，力气耗尽，大口喘气，喉咙里不雅的抽吸声渐渐转为啜泣，是的，他肯定在哭，老天，够扫兴的吧？可是刚刚发生的事冲击太大了，他完全无法抽离，只能让这场情绪风暴席卷自己。Lee似乎一点也不奇怪Richard嚎啕大哭，他在Richard身边躺下来，给两个人盖好被子，把他抱进怀里，来回轻抚，摸着他的头发，直到他平复下来。而Richard，嗯，Richard就丢盔弃甲，自然融化在那个拥抱里，在结实的枕头即Lee的肩膀上吸鼻子，尽最大努力在他的怀里钻得更深一点，有一具温暖鲜活会呼吸的身体抱着自己感觉真好。

他筋疲力竭，肯定没多久就沉沉入睡——这次没做梦，感谢苍天——第二天早晨猛然惊醒，胃底有种害怕的沉重感，房间沐浴在惨白的晨光里，Lee之前睡的位置已经空无一人，床单上还留有一点身体的余温。这似乎肯定了Richard最大的恐惧。

他走了。他整好行李，天一亮就溜下床，好赶早班飞机。现在他正在去机场的路上。

这个念头刚一露面Richard就摇头。不，Lee不会这么做的。他不会连再见也不说就起身离开。

但是，噢，他脑后钻进一丝疑虑。如果昨晚的事真的发生了——Richard几乎能肯定那事发生了——两人友情中的旧规矩就不再生效了。毕竟一场情事之后怎么还会一切如常呢？也许口活是Lee在用他的方式道别。一项善举，尽管Lee保证他没在做老好人。一份圣诞告别礼。

Richard全然清醒了，他抓起眼镜戴好，慌忙爬起床，一边穿上睡裤系好松紧带，免得裤头掉下来，一边跌跌撞撞走进客厅，眼睛下意识瞥向沙发，Lee这个星期都睡在那里。沙发上空无一人，整洁得可笑，Richard落寞地望着它，心摔到地上，碎成千万片。他真没想到Lee——

 

“嘿，早上好。”

他朝左扭头，看向声音的来源，Lee就站在那儿，厨房料理台旁，奥斯卡绕在脚边，喵喵直叫，不管煮的什么早餐也想尝一口。Lee穿着睡裤和一件居家毛衣，一点也不像要走的样子。

他转身看向Richard，笑语盈盈，“噢糟糕，败给你了。我本来打算给你个惊喜的，送份床上早餐。既然你都来了······尝下吧。”他小心翼翼躲开火冒三丈的奥斯卡，来到Richard跟前，举着把叉子递上什么东西。“张嘴，”他哄道，弯弯的眼睛闪着快活的光，一笑啊······

Richard乖乖遵命，让Lee把食物送进嘴里，机械地嚼起来。“薄饼，”他尝了一会儿才开口，心里仍在奇怪Lee，怎么会，还在这里。显然，还做起薄饼早餐。“味道不错。”

“老妈的独家秘方。Sally的厨艺可不是从陌生人那儿学来的。”Lee伸手轻轻擦掉Richard嘴唇上的糖粉，然后把手指上的糖渍舔干净，这个无心之举真让Richard分神。“咖啡也快煮好了。你还好吗？”

“嗯，我没事。”Richard跟着Lee走进厨房，看他捞起奥斯卡抱在怀里。Lee的行李箱跟往常一样还放在窗边，明显没打包。“Lee，你的航班是几点？”

“我的航班？”

“回家的航班。”Richard低头盯着油毡地板上的脚趾，仿佛对它们产生了极大兴趣。“明天就是圣诞了。我知道我们还没聊过这个，但我猜——你今天肯定要赶飞机吧。”

“实际上，我不用。”

“什么意思，你不用？”

Lee耸耸肩，放下奥斯卡，挺直站好，露出羞涩的微笑。“就像之前跟你说的，今年我想在伦敦待久一点，看看会怎么样。我觉得结果相当好。实际上超出预期了。所以······我还没订返程机票。”

“哦？”

“对啊。”

“为什么？”

Lee脸颊发红，翻了个白眼，“你真的还要问吗？”

“我有点糊涂了。”

“没错，我看到了。”

Richard摘下眼镜，试图揉去眼中的睡意，期望这能帮他更清晰地思考。“Lee······昨天晚上你为什么进了我的房间？”

Lee笑了。“原因很简单——我想进去。我想得睡不着，想你在隔壁想得要命。我想在你身边，想触碰你的身体。”

“可是为什么呢？”Richard自感难堪。他像划坏的唱片，只会重复一句话，可他太想理解这个男人了，太想搞清楚这人为什么会让他颠倒失衡，不复平静。

“Richard，你真的很难相信我会真心喜欢你吗？我可没有随便见到哪个人就爬上他的床，给他口交的习惯。”

“你不可能喜欢我的。”

“哦，我不可能？”Lee抓住Richard手腕，悠悠将他推到料理台边，眼神上下打量，“你是说我骗你吗，先生？你是指控我玩弄感情吗？”

“不，”Richard立刻说道，这样暗自揣测别人他有点丢脸，即使是开玩笑，“我知道你不是那种人。”

“那就好。”Lee神色愈加认真，他温柔地捧起Richard的脸颊，深情的眼神扫荡全身，然后沉静地凝视着他的双眼，“因为我被你迷住了，Richard，我会一直这样说直到你不再怀疑。你很体贴，心地善良，为人风趣，博览群书，从头到脚都特别可爱，跟你在一起非常有意思。再告诉你一点——昨天晚上，我还蛮享受的。要是你允许我会再做一次。”

Richard不禁脸红，两腿之间一阵颤动，Lee的承诺十足诱人。他敢肯定Lee也感觉到了裤裆的动静。“要算的话应该是我先欠了你一次。”他脱口而出，Lee脸上绽开惊讶的微笑，没料到会被呛回来。

“我们没在算账，老理。不过要是你主动送上，我可不会拒绝。”

Richard膝盖一弯，一股生猛的原始欲望在血管里横冲直撞。此时此刻他能立马跪在厨房地板上，把Lee的阴茎从裤子里掏出来，饮下他的味道，Lee会让他为所欲为，大手放在Richard后脑上，喉咙传出低沉细微的呻吟——

“我年纪太大了不适合你，”他的抗议软弱无力，发自脑内某个幽暗角落，在他听来都太像无计可施的最后借口。为什么我一直要跟自己过不去啊，他扪心自问。为什么不能欣然拥抱这三十年来最让我快乐的事？“我不是那种养小白脸的荒唐老男人。”

Lee笑出声。“多谢夸奖，Richard，考虑到几个月后我就四十了。应该指出来，我年纪够大了，这种事可以自己做决定。话说，老理，你紧紧揪住十二岁的年龄差不放，说我太年轻了，可你自己比阿盖小八岁呢，有点不厚道啊。”

Richard固执地摇头，“我没说你太年轻了，我是说我年纪太大了。这是有区别的。”

“嗯，我不觉得。”Lee倔起来也跟他旗鼓相当，可Richard要是说实话，他一点也不想再花时间或精力说服自己了，因为他只想亲吻对面这个男人，把他拽回温暖的床。

“那现在怎么办？”

“你来告诉我啊，”Lee语调心平气和，“我已经说了我的想法了。现在轮到你来决定接下来的走向。”

“你的生活怎么办？工作呢？家人呢？”

“让我来考虑自己该干什么，什么时候干吧。首先告诉我你想要什么，Richard。”

Richard颤抖着长叹一声，垂下头靠在Lee坚实的肩膀上。他厌倦了抗议，厌倦了斗争。身体的每个细胞都想伸出手，紧紧抓住Lee双手奉上的东西，能攥多久攥多久。“提前警告一句——要是你真的留下，你得知道我很可能会爱上你，爱得不可救药那种，如果我还没陷那么深的话。”

“我对这个没意见。”

“我大概或许可能有一点点焦虑问题，害怕被抛弃，然后演变成五级粘人赶也赶不走的大粘虫，还会要求你经常给我按摩肩膀，频繁到让你烦得不想捏。”

Lee咧嘴一笑，“我敢打保票也会找到办法解决这个问题的。正巧我的按摩技术相当不错。”

听到回答，Richard抬起头，对上Lee的目光。“那就留下吧，”他说，心脏怦怦作响。妈蛋，这个男人总有一天会要了他的命。

“你确定吗？”

Richard点头。“留下来，”他又说了一遍，加重了语气，双手不再死死抓住身后料理台的边缘，而用臂弯环住Lee。真是不可思议，Lee的身体与他契合得严丝合缝。“在这儿过圣诞吧。跟我一起过。如果你留下来我会非常高兴的。”

Lee的笑容露出纯粹的快乐光芒，他抬起Richard的下巴，慢慢吻住了他，笃定得叫人安心。然后他瞥向奥斯卡，猫儿正坐在他俩脚边大快朵颐，显然有人——不是Richard——偷偷扔了一小块薄饼在地上。

“你听到了吗，奥仔？你觉得怎么样？看样子我要在这儿住更久了，你不介意吧？” 猫咪没理他，埋头专心享用难得的加餐。

“跟你说，”Lee回头笑嘻嘻地看着Richard，“我觉得它这是答应了。”

Richard嘴角上扬，“我觉得不算数啊，你用食物贿赂了人家，Lee。我们似乎应该规定一下偷喂猫咪零食的规矩了，”他拧起眉毛正色道，“可不能我们两个同时都这么宠着它，不然它会胖成南瓜的。”

“明白，我道歉。我比较喜欢宠我在意的人——一个小毛病——希望盘里的薄饼能说明这点。”坦白相告之后Lee几乎害羞起来，他再度吻上对方，Richard合上眼睛，回吻过去，心里惊讶自己回应得那么自然，接吻熟悉得那么快。他鼓着勇气，双手滑到Lee的胯间，把对方拉得更近一点，手指不由自主钻进Lee的毛衣下摆，摩挲光裸的肌肤。Lee于他，一如花蜜之于蜜蜂，是他生命的玉露琼浆，Richard深知浅尝一口无法纾缓体内唤醒的渴意。他渴望贪婪饮尽。他渴望把这具生机勃勃的，活色生香的，灵与肉的奇迹带回床上，用细碎的亲吻印记全身，纹刻他完美无瑕的每一寸。

“上帝啊，你真美，”他低声呢喃，一时目眩神迷，沉醉在······是爱情吗？大概是吧。他只能肯定Lee的身体听到他的话后一阵激荡。没有事先酝酿的言语顺口而出，就像他那么多次无意中把真话吐露给这个男人，而现在特么再也不想把这些话收回去了。相反，他想说上一遍又遍。他想不忌颜面抛开羞耻大声宣告心中每一句所思所想，即使那些话笨拙生硬，由于多年冷落埋没而吭哧作响。“我想要你，Lee，你的全部。”

他会表达得更好的。这点他敢向自己保证，向Lee保证。

“稍等一会，”Lee承诺道，他呼吸微喘，百般不情愿地挣开怀抱，忽略了Richard的哀嚎——接吻就有这样的问题，会让人想要更多，总是更多——把他推出厨房。“离书店开门还有几个小时，你放心，我们会充分利用这段时间的。”

“真的吗？”

Lee低声笑了，他嘴唇掠过Richard耳畔，调戏般一把拍上Richard的屁股，轻轻把他推向卧室。“你最好信了，Richard。现在走吧，回床上去。暖好被窝，等我做完这份没了惊喜的惊喜早餐，我很快就好。”

The End


End file.
